Conventionally, a power conversion device converting a three-phase alternating current (AC) voltage from a three-phase AC power source into a direct current (DC) voltage by a PWM converter, converting the DC voltage into a three-phase AC voltage by a PWM inverter, and supplying the three-phase AC voltage to a load circuit has been put to practical use. In the power conversion device, in order to prevent a voltage at a carrier frequency generated by switching transistors in the PWM converter from flowing into the three-phase AC power source, an AC input filter is provided between the three-phase AC power source and the PWM converter. The AC input filter includes three reactors and three capacitors.
In addition, in order to prevent a voltage at a carrier frequency generated by switching transistors in the PWM inverter from flowing into the load circuit, an AC output filter is provided between the PWM inverter and the load circuit. The AC output filter includes three reactors and three capacitors (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-294381 (Patent Document 1)).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-294381